


time keeps ticking

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Future, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 16: Far futureTime kept moving on, and they were there for all of it, the very far future always becoming their present.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Kudos: 12
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	time keeps ticking

Aziraphale and Crowley were immortal, and would therefore see the Earth move forward for all of eternity. They had done so, from the garden of eden, to ancient Rome, to London during the 21st century. Time kept moving on, and they were there for all of it, the very far future always becoming their present, and then their past, no matter how much time passed. Countless of human lifespans, but they would always have a far future to look forward too, one that never ended. They were blessed to be able to see the evolution of humanity as a people, and see what they did with their gift of life.

Humanity had done a lot of horrible things in the past, and still did, and both knew that they always would. But even if humanity was far from perfect, it’s flaws made them so beautiful, and the real beauty was their hunger for knowledge, and how they always invented new things to move forward.

Aziraphale and Crowley had been there for it all. The first human on the moon, and then the first human on Mars. It always impressed them how the humans always seemed to figure everything out and invent such extraordinary machines. Soon, there was a colony on both the moon, and the red planet, and the spaceships evolved and had a greater speed. From it taking almost a year to reach Mars by shuttle, to half a year, and then a month, and then a week. And now, a shuttle could reach that planet in a mere two days. Space was becoming a part of human life, and the humans had just successfully terraformed Mars, making the air breathable, and for plants to grow. Humanity had entered the age of the stars, everything so new and exciting.

And whenever the angel and the demon saw that, they knew how lucky they were, that they together had been blessed with the absolute best, to be able to see humanity grow from small hermits cast out of the garden, to these happy, knowledge seeking creatures.

It would always be an honor to watch over them, and see where life took them. After all, they would always have a far future ahead of them.


End file.
